


Got a Hold on Me

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [159]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Flirting, Protectiveness, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Shuri isn't enjoying today's training.
Relationships: Okoye/Shuri (Marvel)
Series: Rare Pairs [159]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Got a Hold on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



It takes two twist-and-pulls for Shuri to wrench her arm free from Okoye’s grasp.

“Again!”

Shuri steps back, rubbing her wrist. “I’m going to have a bruise already.”

She goes for her thermos and takes a long sip. The sun is directly above the training grounds, beating down on their shoulders.

Okoye is not happy. “Do you think an attacker will care if you are already hurt?” she snaps. “You need to be able to defend yourself even when you are tired and frustrated.”

“Isn’t that what I have you for?” Shuri shoots back, her free fist parked haughtily on her hip.

Okoye freezes. After a moment, she sighs, and although she maintains her perfect carriage, she looks tired.

“The Dora Milaje are not invincible,” Okoye says. “You are your own last line of defense. You need to be ready.”

Shuri puts down her thermos, shame creeping over her. She returns to Okoye and offers up her arm to be grabbed.

But instead, Okoye takes her wrist gently and guides it upwards. She lays a soft kiss where Shuri’s wrist is starting to swell.

“You know I want nothing more than for you to be safe.”

Shuri steps closer to steal a kiss on the lips. “I hope you want a little more than that,” she teases.

Okoye mock-glares, but she kisses Shuri back. “What am I going to do with you?” she asks. “When my hair turns gray, it will be your fault.”

“I have nothing to worry about then, do I?” laughs Shuri. She brushes her fingers down Okoye’s artfully shorn scalp to her neck, tugging her in for another kiss.

“Enough!” Okoye nudges Shuri back into position. “Two more times, and then we can take a break.”

Shuri grins. “You really know how to motivate a girl!”


End file.
